I Need This
by autumnfloweres
Summary: "Orion's face was one of complete and utter confusion with a tad of brick-shitting fear thrown in for good measure." Megatron has something of Ratchet's, and the medic is going to get it back.


**Title:** I need this

**Characters:** Optimus Prime (Orion Pax), Megatron, Ratchet, Knockout, and a little bit of Soundwave.

**Rating:** T for language

**Pairings: **None

**Words: **1,166

**Summary: "**Orion's face was one of complete and utter confusion with a tad of brick-shitting fear thrown in for good measure." Megatron has something of Ratchet's, and the medic is going to get it back.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor will I probably ever own, Transformers. I do own a pretty nifty TF bag though.

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other story. But this plot bunny bit me in the ass and wouldn't let go until I cranked this out. Blame my friend. She showed me a wonderful artwork on DeviantArt (And for the life of me I can't remember what the link to it was) that spawned this crack fic. It got away from me at first, but I managed to rein it in. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orion stood next to Megatron on the bridge of the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis. He was taking a short break from decoding the Iacon database. It was tedious work, and Megatron had allowed him a short respite from his duties.

The two old friends stood shoulder to shoulder, overlooking the planet that they were temporarily inhabiting. Orion was enamored by the beauty and the tranquility of the Earth, and took every moment he could to simply gaze upon the calm terrain. It was currently what the humans referred to as afternoon, and the sun was setting on the horizon, painting the sky a mixture of reds and yellows.

He had been exceedingly confused when he awakened from stasis and discovered that their home world had been engulfed in a devastating civil war. He was aware that there had been no small amount of tension brewing, but for it to escalate into a full blown war was beyond his understanding. He still mourned for the loss of his planet and his people.

Orion glanced at the Decepticon leader. This Megatronus (Megatron, he had to correct himself) was far different from the one that he remembered. This one was hardened and closed off. The former gladiator had never been an open mech (Unlike Jazz, Orion smiled, who probably didn't even know what the word decency meant), but the current Megatron had a cold edge to him that worried Orion. He was not the same mech that he had known all those years ago.

He looked down at his own chassis. The bulky chest and high shoulders were things he was still getting used to. Upon arrival on the Nemesis, he had spent a good human hour looking himself over and trying to figure out his new body. Everything was new except for the paint job, which was still his trust red and blue. He even had a different vehicle mode, though he had not attempted to try that out yet.

At least, on the plus side, he was almost as tall as Megatron now. That was definitely a good thing. The older gladiator used to tease him to no end over his short stature.

The data clerk thought back to what Megatron had explained to him. The horrors of the war and the desertion of their planet were still weighing on Orion's spark. He was still having trouble accepting that Ratchet was responsible for the war that decimated their home world. He had known the old medic well, and he could simply not understand how a deciding grumpy, yet peace loving doctor could initiate such devastation.

Orion wondered about all his old friends. Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, even those annoying little twins that Ratchet had always made him babysit. What were their names again? Sunny and Sides? Something like that.

He shook his head. There was no point in wallowing in the past. Everything was different now, and there was nothing that he could do to change it, though he was grateful that he still had Megatron, albeit a bit of a different one, by his side.

As Orion's thoughts wondered, so did Megatron's. He observed the mech that he once considered a brother. The bot may have looked like Optimus Prime, but he held himself in a way that was reminiscent to the data clerk, Orion Pax. The way his shoulders sagged slightly, the loose curl of his fingers, the optics that were no longer hardened from years of war. It was almost as if he had his old friend back, though he knew in his spark that it could not last forever.

The Autobots would regain their leader, and Megatron would lose Orion all over again. He wondered what could have been if Orion had not chosen the Autobots and had instead stayed the lowly data clerk.

Megatron shook his head. Thinking what could have been would not aid him in his situation. All he could do was hope that they could keep the truth concealed from Orion as long as possible.

"Orion." Megatron said, letting the hard edge of his voice fade into something quieter and sort of kind. "Perhaps you should go back to your work station. We wouldn't want the Autobots to claim the artifacts, would we?"

The data clerk looked up at him with such a trusting and innocent look that it made his spark clench. This was truly not Optimus Prime. This was the young mech that he had been so close to before the war, before the betrayal.

Orion gazed at him for a moment.

"Yes. That would truly be a disaster. I shall go and continue my work, Lord Megatron."

The mech bowed slightly, and started back to his quarters, only to stop suddenly as portal of swirling green appeared directly in front of him, cutting off his path to the rest of the warship.

Orion heard Megatron let out a low growl as the Decepticon leader stepped forward and stood slightly in front of him, partially shielding him from the ground bridge.

A figure emerged from the portal, radiating such pure fury that even Megatron paused momentarily. The red and white form of the Autobot medic stomped out of the bridge as he made his way towards Megatron and Orion.

The warlord regained his senses and sneered, raising his arm cannon towards the Autobot.

"Tell me, _Autobot_, what are you doing on my ship?" He growled out, priming his cannon to fire.

Ratchet didn't even pause as he slid a wrench out of his subspace and hurled it at the Decepticon leader.

The projectile collided, causing Megatron to grab at the new dent in the center of his forhead, giving the medic ample time to storm past him towards the slightly frightened Orion.

For every step the medic took, Orion took a step back until he bumped into the computer terminal. He raised up his servo's in a placating manner, a worried look crossing his face plates.

"Now, now Ratchet. There is no need to do anything rash…"

Ratchet's face darkened as he walked forwards and grabbed the terrified mech by the audio horn.

"**I need this**." He announced bluntly as he made his way back towards the portal, an utterly confused data clerk scraping the floor behind him.

Orion's face was one of complete and utter confusion with a tad of brick-shitting fear thrown in for good measure.

The Autobot medic stomped past a flabbergasted Megatron, not even sparing a glance towards the terminal as Soundwave crashed to the floor, processor smoking.

Ratchet stepped through the ground bridge and it disappeared from sight, leaving the crew of the Nemesis to try and figure out what the frag just happened.

Megatron glanced at Knock Out, who had recovered from his initial shock and was currently laughing hysterically and leaning on the computer terminal to remain upright.

"What just happened?" questioned the Decepticon warlord.

Knock Out's face suddenly became serious.

"Don't you know rule number one? Don't touch a medic's things."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: **Well. I have no idea what the fuck just happened. Seriously. Blame the plot bunnies. They're _evil._ And I know. Lame ending. Whatever. I might fix it later. Might being the key word.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
